Did I Do the Right Thing?
by Miah The Storm Wolf
Summary: Originally Jade and Hsi Wu's thoughts about each other. Has evolved into Jade becoming a demon. Can Hsi Wu save her? Even from herself?
1. Teaser

A/N: This is a little tidbit that if I get enough reviews to do so will turn into a story.  
  
Did I Do the Right Thing?  
  
I sit here on my bed thinking out loud. "Today's the day." I say to a small picture next to me. "It's been four years since I last saw you. Oh sure I could have seen you at the book of ages incident when we freed Viper, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't bear to see you sucked through that portal again." A frown crosses my face and tears begin to form, "four years of missing you, four years of beating myself over something everyone says isn't my fault, four years of wondering if I did the right thing..."  
  
"Jade! Hurry up!" My friends shout at me. "Coming." I answer. I turn back to the picture "you were my first friend, my best friend. I'll never forget you, Hsi Wu."  
  
She leaves the room and we turn to see a picture of a young girl of about ten with short black hair leaning over the shoulder of a boy with spiked black hair and deep chocolate eyes. The names Jade and Seymour written in tiny letters at the bottom.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I sit here... alone. My brothers and sisters would only pick on me if they heard me talking to myself. "They'd make fun of me more if they knew *what* I was talking to myself about." I chuckle. "Well it's been four years now. Four years since I met her." A tear comes to my eye. I wipe it away, demons don't cry. I pull out a small, well compared to me it's small, moose camera and talk to the image it creates. "I betrayed you. It was either that or have seven very angry demons breathing down my neck." I let out a long sigh. "Maybe I should have rebelled. Eternal torture from my family would be better than what your memory's putting me through.." The tears come again, this time I let them slide down my cheeks. "Four years and still I wonder... did I do the right thing."  
  
"Hsi wu! Get your furry behind over here pronto!" Po Kong practically screams at me. "All right I'm coming sheesh." I turn back to the image, kiss my fingertips, then place them to it's face. "You'll always be in my heart, my beautiful Jade."  
  
He flies off. the camera is still projecting the profile of a young girl with short black hair and a worried look on her face, repeating over and over, "This Moose World is great I wish Seymour were with me, he'd love it here!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: What do ya think? Story or no? Review!  
Muse: You better write a story!  
Me: Calm down bat-boy.  
Muse: What! My name's is Hsi Wu! Get it right!  
Me: Ch. Whatever.  
Muse: And Stop using my beloved's trademark *ch* sound!!! 


	2. The Story Begins

A/N: Look! It's a story now! Welcome to the next chap of "Did I Do the Right Thing" (I'm turning the teaser into chapter 1)

Disclaimer: Didn't I say this already? That's it I'm not writing any more disclaimers. Didn't catch the first one? Tough.

Did I Do the Right Thing? Part 2

Bai Tsa had witnessed the whole thing. "Hsi Wu really loves that girl. The others should know about this, but what kind of sister would I be if I ratted him out of the only thing he cares about." She slithered off, keeping her brother's secret for now.

"Uncle Jackie! This trip is bogus." Jade complained. "No you just don't like it because nothing dangerous has happened, yet." Jackie said nervously. "Ch." Was her reply. "Look. Just because this is an undiscovered Chinese temple doesn't mean there are booby traps and monsters." He continued translating the ancient text while Uncle drank tea. Uncle insisted he come in case a chi spell was needed. 

"Tohru! Uncle! Come look! I think I found something!" Jackie motioned for Uncle to sit next to him in front of what looked like a warning. Jade meanwhile bored out of her mind decided to do some exploring of her own. "Woah." It was all she could manage when she saw the statue of the giant bat-creature-thing. "It's very old but I think I can still translate it." Jackie was explaining to uncle while Tohru just sat there (He was **supposed** to be watching Jade) "It says, When the sky demon's statue is touched, that person will be cursed to suffer the same fate as the fallen angel. But… ach the rest is too difficult to translate." Jackie for once in his life didn't know what it said. "Aiya! Jade is missing!" Uncle screamed. Jackie grabbed the text for later translation and followed Uncle and Tohru to where Jade was.

"Wow. A statue of Hsi Wu. This must be his temple." Jade commented. She reached up and touched the face at once she pulled back her hand, which was throbbing with pain. "Jade there you are." Jackie had found her. "You shouldn't run off like that…What happened to your hand?!" He pointed at a small dart embedded in her hand. "I touched the statue and…" "You what!" Jackie was screaming his head off. Uncle saw what was going on and said "Jade is cursed to become a demon unless we find the cure." "but the rest of the text is unreadable" Tohru pointed out. "then we will have to contact the temple's owner, Hsi Wu himself….

A/N: Well this story didn't get enough reviews but my other one "I Miss My Friend" did so I'll continue this one.

Hsi Wu: That's stupid.

Me: What? Don't you want to fall in love with Jade?

Jade: No! Isn't that right Hsi Wu?

Hsi Wu: No comment.

Me: Well review anyway.


	3. Hsi Wu's Back!

A/N: Woah. I didn't expect this. Thirteen reviews for one chap. Well here's the rest of the story sorry it took so long. Oh and one more thing (oh no I'm turning into Uncle!) the chapters are short for a reason.

Part 3: Hsi Wu's Back!

The flight to San Francisco got delayed and it was almost twenty-four hours until they got home. "We should start on the Chi spell immediate-Ow!" Jackie started to say only to be whacked by Uncle. "Uncle's getting to that. But Uncle needs his tea! You want Uncle to drop dead without his tea?!" A few hours and several packs of tea later, Uncle began the spell. "Hugh mo gui gui fi de zow Hugh mo gui gui fi de zow." The spell took effect opening a window to the demon realm. The demons were the least to say shocked. "What the f*bleep*?!" Shendu was yelling. "We wish to speak with Hsi Wu. Alone." Said Jackie. "ok." The demons reluctantly agreed. "What's this all about?" Hsi Wu looked a little more than disgusted. "We are willing to free you if you help us with a little 'problem' You solve the problem, you stay free". "How do I know you won't send me back anyway?" Hsi Wu replied. "If you're that worried about it you can bring one or your brothers or sisters." "Take me or I'll tell your little secret." Bai Tsa was once again eavesdropping. "What secret?" Hsi Wu looked confused. "The one about you and that stupid camera." Hsi Wu's eyes widened in fear "Ok you can come!" "Then it's settled we bring both of you now." Jackie smiled triumphantly.

When they arrived Tohru asked, "So what is the cure to your temple's curse?" Hsi Wu just grinned, "Foolish mortals! There is no cure!" Jade stepped out. She was on the verge of tears. "There's no cure?" What Hsi Wu saw melted his heart and made him wince at his own words. 'She's the one who got cursed?!' He sighed deeply, "Not that I know of, but I can help find one." Jade's face lit up. He couldn't help but smile at this. "Until then I can train you to use your demon powers." Jade's face lit up even more.

A/N: Ok I've been grounded from the computer for some time and this will be the last chap for a while.


	4. The Catalyst

A/N: Thank you, Zarius! You were the only one to stand up to Dark Dude. Dark Dude, didn't your mother ever tell you if you can't say something nice don't say anything at all? In fact the only thing worse than a flame is no reviews at all. Alex Warlorn, you point out a good problem. Tohru always suspected something between Jade and Hsi Wu and convinced Uncle it was OK. As for the demons, let's just say Lo Tsan, (is that how you spell it?) being the only one with telepathy, "persuaded" the other demons, although Shendu wasn't very happy about it.

Part 4 of "Did I Do the Right Thing?"

"Training? I didn't know demons needed training." Jade inquired. "Oh yes. We demons don't know how to do everything right off the bat." Hsi Wu replied. 

"Ok then, what do we start with?" Jade wanted to get started right away. "First we'll start the transformation process where you will change into demon form. This is one of the most difficult steps and it helps to have a catalyst." 

"What's a catalyst?" (Ok, somebody doesn't pay attention in chemistry.)

Hsi Wu was unsure how to explain it. "Demon transformation is largely connected to how you feel at the time. A catalyst is merely an object with a lot of emotions attached to it."

"I know just the thing!" All of a sudden she got up and bolted into her room. 'Where is it? I have to find it, that necklace he gave me would be perfect.' She smiled remembering the story that Hsi Wu had told her.

*Flashback!*"Hey Jade I have a present for you." 'Seymour' said. 

"Really? What?"

"It's a Yin-Yang necklace." He put the necklace on her. It was just like any other yin-yang except that there was a rose between the yin and the yang. "Jade, do you know the story behind the yin-yang?"

"Can't say I do."

"Well the circle represents everything. Half good and half bad. The dots represent something too. They mean that everything that is good must have a downside and that everything bad must have something good to it."

"But this necklace has a rose. What...?"

"Does it stand for?" He finished the sentence for her. "This one is special. The rose means something too. The rose stands for the fact that love separates what is good and what is evil." *End Flashback*

Jade came back into the room where Hsi Wu was... with nothing. "I can't find it."

Hsi Wu gave a heavy sigh. "We could always try it without one."

"Cool! Let's get started!"


	5. Struggling to Learn

Did I Do the Right Thing? Chapter 5: The Struggle to Learn

Without the catalyst, Jade's training was at a bumpy start to say the least. Her first lesson was to change into her full demon form. But all she had managed to do was make her eyes momentarily glow. So it was expected that one of them would become frustrated.

"Come on! You should have had this done _hours_ ago!" And wouldn't you know, Hsi Wu would be the first one to snap.

-.- "We've only been working at this twenty minutes." Jade had a look on her face that clearly read, 'You're an idiot.'

His batty-ness was not pleased with her answer. "That's not the point. The point is that we should be done with this. What are you doing wrong?!"

"Look, I don't _know_ what I'm doing wrong! I just *sniff* can't *sniff* get it." Jade couldn't help it. She was too upset. She started crying.

'Oh crap. Not again. I hate seeing her cry' "Ok Jade, it's not your fault." He smiled his sweetest smile. (He's changed back to his human form since he arrived.) "How about we give this a break and see if we can't cheer you up. What do you say?"

"Sure, can we go to the mall?" Is what Jade said, but 'Shopping spree!' Is what she was thinking.

"I don't see why not." Hsi Wu just dug his own grave. Almost all of the male gender know that you avoid going to the mall or shopping with a girl at all costs.

"Yay! Let me grab my purse and then we can leave." Then a thought crossed her mind. "Should we invite your sister?"

"Bai Tsa? She might like to come." Deeper and deeper. The only thing worse than shopping with one girl... shopping with two of them. Or maybe a whole group.......

A/N: Next time, Jade, Bai Tsa, and Hsi Wu all go to the mall. Little do they know all of Jade's girl-friends are there shopping too...


	6. Mall Madness

A/N: Arg! my internet has been screwy the last three days. I'm not sure when I can get this chappie up. Today is July 19. You can count how long this takes. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed this story. Especially Story Weaver. Your reviews just stand out for some reason. Jade's demon form? I'm getting to that. So here's the next installment of "Did I Do the Right Thing?" 

Did I Do the Right Thing? Chapter 6: Mall Madness

Jade and Bai Tsa, who had taken the form of a blonde surfer girl, were walking ahead while Hsi Wu lagged behind, carrying about fifty packages. Already struggling to see where he was going, he moved the packages some more to see if what he was about to say was actually to the girls and not a wall.

"Jade, do you think it's really necessary to buy all these things right now? After all, your birthday is in less than a week." He almost dropped two bags labeled Limited Too and JC Penny's Dresses.

"Huh?" Jade had heard him clearly, for the look on her face was not one of confusion, but rather surprise. Bai Tsa looked equally astonished. She fell back a little until she was walking alongside her brother.

Not one to waste words, she immediately cut to the chase. "You actually remember her birthday?!" She said it in one of those harsh whispers that you use if you're really annoyed with someone.

Hsi Wu instantly realized his mistake. He could not allow _any_ of his siblings to know he was still swooning over the Chan girl.

Bai Tsa was amused. His eyes had gone wide, his heart was beating so fast that the room practically vibrated, but the give-away was that his face was beet red. "You like her, don't you?"

"I-I don't know what you're t-talking about."

"Liar. And don't say you're not lying. Because stuttering is NEVER a good form of deceit."

"Shut up!" He almost yelled.

"Keep your voice down!" Another harsh whisper. And then a smirk. "And don't worry. You see, unlike our other siblings I do not look at you as a weakling runt."

"You don't?"

"No, I've always seen you as a brother, one that I'm going to help, nothing more, nothing less."

"Help me?! What?!" The expression on his face looked something like this... 0_0 

"I'm going to help get Jade to fall for you. Step one is done. I know from that little 'camera episode' that you've fallen hard for her."

He ignored her last comment. "Ok then what's step two?"

"Well, first we have to..."

"Hey guys, whatcha talking about back here?" Wouldn't you know, Jade got curious.

"Err... Nothing! Really. Just... Brother/Sister stuff... heh"

She didn't believe either of them, but played along. "Okay then. Last store. This is one of my favorites. You might like it Hs-Err, I mean Seymour." The store's entrance had spiked metal gates with weird designs and a huge sign that read "Hot Topic". But before they could enter a whole bunch of girls came out of the Claire's store next to it.

"Jade?" One of the girls with light brown hair and a dirty blue-jean jacket noticed the trio. Naturally, hearing her name, Jade turned around. "Ashley?"

By now the other girls had taken notice. There were four girls in the group. They all ran over to talk to their friend. "Hey guys! How are you and what are all of you doing here?"

A short girl with shorter hair parted in a zigzag and stunning blue eyes spoke first. "We're fine. And, duh Jade, we're shopping, same as you. Except we don't have an extremely cute guy in our midst. Who's tall, dark, and handsome over there?"

"Back off, Ky. But I will introduce you. Kyla, Tiffany, Ashley, Destany, this is Seymour, you remember him from when he went to school with us, and his sister Ba-Um..."

"Brittany." Luckily Bai Tsa is a quick thinker.

"Thanks. Brittany, Seymour, this is Kyla," She pointed to the girl that spoke just a moment ago. "Tiffany," Tall girl, long dark brown hair, brown eyes, wearing blue-jean biboveralls and a red, white, and blue stars tank top. "Ashley, whom I have never seen without that stupid jacket," Thin, lanky girl who first noticed them. Brown eyes, torn blue-jeans, white shirt, aforementioned jacket. "And Destany." Hair dyed black, brown eyes, classic goth appearance. She looked kind of like she _belonged_ in Hot Topic.

"Hey guys, want to come into Hot Topic with me, Brit, and Seymour?"

"Sure!" They all answered at once.

The trio, now a septuplet, entered the store. 'Seymour' did indeed like this place and ended up walking out with a few things for himself, including a pair of black sneakers with fire prints on them. Destany got some spike bracelets. And Jade bought LOTS of stickers. The other girls didn't get anything.

"So Jade, what stickers did you get?" Seymour was once again trying to talk around packages. There were now so many that if it wasn't for his demon strength he would have collapsed long ago.

"I only got ones I thought matched my current personality. Here you guys look for yourself." (I'm gonna make a list right here, cause it would take too long for her to talk about them.)

"Stop following me! I don't know where I'm going!"

"I didn't say it was your fault, I said I was going to blame you."

"Let's try it my way. Then, we can try it my way."

And lastly a yellow smiley face that says, "Bite me."

They had barely made it to the door when a gunshot rang through the air.....

A/N: Ha! Bow to me and my cliffhanger-y-ness! I promise Jade turns into her demon form next.


	7. Demon Release

A/N: Enter: Jade the demon! (and a plot twist!) Oh, and sorry for the delay. I had this lawsuit to go through over this chapter and some of the characters in it. Who knew one of my friends I based a character on would sue me? Oh well, I can just torture the character based on her.

Did I Do the Right Thing? 

Chapter 7: Demon release

They all stared as the man, who only moments ago was sitting harmlessly in the corner intently studying the customers and clerk, now held the cashier at gunpoint. Hsi Wu's eyes glowed as he and Bai Tsa started to advance on the gunman. That was until Jade held him back. He looked at her with and angry look that read "Why not?" She nodded her head towards all the people in the room. Hsi Wu was proud, not stupid. He knew that even though these were modern times there were still bounty hunters out to get their hands on a demon head. (That was what kept him and his sister from making any world domination plans.) He nodded back and stopped his sister's assault. They would have to take this guy down the human way.

Jade relaxed and little and sighed before looking back at the attacker. She began to look away, but out the corner of her eye she saw a quick flash. She looked back and saw nothing. 'That's curious, I could have sworn...' There it was again. This time she was sure of it. The little blue sparks were coming from the man holding the gun. She looked closely at him and began to see more and more sparks. Finally she could see clearly. The man had bolts of electricity crackling all over his body. She looked to her friends. They were cowering, but didn't seem to detect anything out of the ordinary. Didn't they notice? And speaking of strange, where were the police that had always monitored these hallowed hall now? Little did she know, an elderly woman had a heart attack earlier and all personnel were summoned to escort her to the hospital. She was about to say something about all these strange events to Hsi Wu when the man started talking.

"Give me all the money in the register." Oh yeah, that was _real_ original.

The cashier began to protest, "But this is just a small store. We don't..."

"Bull!" Jade noticed the electricity around his body flare up, " This ain't no convenience store. I've been studying this place for weeks. At least fifty people come in here and spend three to four dollars each, totaling any where between $150 to $200. And that's on a bad day so fork it over!" The cashier handed him the money. He then started towards the various customers around the room.

"Okay, you folks next. Get all your cash and valuables ready." Jade, momentarily forgetting she had become a demon and was therefore immortal, did as she was told. As 'Sparky', as Jade had now dubbed him, made his way around the room, Jade rummaged through her backpack purse. Her hand closed around something smooth and metallic on a chain. When she brought the object into view, the first thing she caught sight of was a very familiar rose.

"Alright, you gals next." Jade hurriedly put the yin-yang necklace away, but still kept a firm grip on it inside her pocket. Sparks made his way towards Tiffany. 'Man, he don't know Tiff. He'll never know what hit him.' Jade's prediction was correct for as soon as he reached for Tiffany, she caught his arm and twisted it around behind him. This would have worked, provided that he was human... which in this case he wasn't.

Sparks only grinned. Well, only grinned before throwing Tiffany into the adjacent wall that is. There was a sickening crack, which no one could tell whether it came from the wall or Tiffany's back, followed by her limp form sliding down the wall and landing with an even more stomach-churning thud on the concrete floor.

Jade could only stare. 'How dare he!' Tiffany could be bitch sometimes, but she was her friend! Jade's yin-yang necklace glowed and became the slightest bit warm, but her temper was heating up faster than a snowman melts in a volcano.

Sparks stopped his gloating when he felt a power surge, a big one, and it terrified him. He turned towards the customers. Being a low-class demon meant he could only sense the general direction of energies, not actually see them.

"Brittany" was the first to notice the change in behavior. And in it she saw her chance. She leaned over to the still-fuming Jade and instructed her to lead the other customers out. This seemed to snap Jade out of her rage/trance/thingy. She shook her head and immediately complied. Meanwhile Bai Tsa showed their opening to her brother.

After everyone was out Hsi Wu addressed the would-be criminal in a very menacing tone. "Your time is up, mortal." Bai Tsa joined in by saying, "You don't know what you're dealing with." With those words so aptly spoken they transformed into their full demon shapes.

At first Sparks was startled at seeing two more demons in their midst, but that all changed once he realized what kind of demons they were. "Who you calling mortal? No, I'd say it's you who don't know what you're dealing with." Suddenly everyone could see the bolts of blue. His body began to shudder as he at least doubled in size. His fingers grew into long, curved, sharp claws. His skin seemed to completely disappear and his muscles turned blue and the tendons between them turned black. His teeth grew to long, menacing fangs. And finally his hair turned into several small bolts of lightning.

Hsi Wu and Bai Tsa both blanched. Lightning demon, not good. You see, being a sky/flyer demon and a water demon they were both at a rather large disadvantage. But after regaining their confidence they charged anyway.

Jade returned from escorting out the hostages just in time to see brother and sister taken down with one very well aimed lightning bolt. Once again that familiar heat returned only this time it had increased itself tenfold. 'You can lock me in a store, you can threaten my friends, you barely got away with injuring Tiff, but nobody and I repeat nobody hurts Hsi Wu.'

Jade's yin-yang necklace glowed white-hot, but that was nothing compared to the enraged inferno thundering within her. Hsi Wu and Bai Tsa sat up to see Jade glowing with dark energy.

The lightning demon began to walk away with his spoils when a very demonic voice called out to him. "Hey, Sparky! Just where do you think you're going?" Slowly he turned to see Jade, eyes glowing blood red, hair flowing about like medusa, and grinning in a most fiendish manner. "That's right you're not going anywhere..." Her already glowing eyes flashed a brilliant crimson and the transformation began...

*You people don't know how lucky you are. I was this close (holds finger and thumb so they are only a millimeter apart) to ending the chapter right here, but fortunately I keep my word and am showing Jade's demon transformation just as I promised.*

Her hands and feet became giant black cat paws. Her bare skin was replaced with short, dense, black fur. She doubled over in pain as huge, leathery, bat-like wings sprouted from her back and her spine lengthened into a swishing cat's tail. Her face elongated into a black snout filled with dripping, dagger-like fangs. Her ears became pointed and furry as they shifted from the sides of her head to the top of it. And finally, if you were to look her in the eye (but I doubt anyone would want to at this point) you would see no pupil, just a black slit in a sea of green. What stood before him was no longer a human being, but rather a creature that looked like a winged panther except it walked upright like a person.

Hsi Wu and Bai Tsa couldn't believe their eyes. Jade had not only turned into her full demon form, she had become a shadow demon. Shadow demons were an evolved form of sky demon. They could teleport themselves through shadows, generate small black holes, and their most powerful ability, to summon Searchers. *A/N: read a book called 'The Sight' by a guy with the last name, Clement-Davis. Trust me, it will make a lot more sense once you do.* Searchers are the ghosts of dead wolves. They have the ability to steal the souls of living beings.

Once she was fully transformed Jade turned back to ole Sparky. "Now, where were we? Ah yes, now I remember. I was just about to pulverize you for hurting my friends!"

A/N: There you have it folks. Jade's demon form. In the next chapter we get to see Jade beat the crap out of a lightning demon.


End file.
